


聖誕失約

by Ruthercat



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 雇傭兵先生本說好要一起吃晚餐,但快要到時間才通知帕克他可能趕不及。





	聖誕失約

剛踏進12月，雇傭兵韋德威爾遜不知為何忙得不可開交，這是他跟總裁彼得帕克交往以來第一次忙到超過三天都沒黏著他。

本來對著這頭大型犬愛理不理的彼得帕克也因為好久沒跟他見面而變得有點心煩。

「所以，你現在打電話來是想跟我說，等等的晚餐得取消對吧？」

「不，不是這個意思，而是我現在還在殺...不對...在任務中，可能來不及」

「我聽到了。你又殺人了是吧？」

「沒有，真的沒，相信我寶貝，我給你聽那傢伙還沒死！」「喂！賤人，對著話筒說我沒死！」「.........」「賤人！喂！賤人！」「.........」

「夠了...韋德...夠了...你回不來是吧？那我取消今晚的予約」

「不！別...！我只是，要，要遲一點，寶貝你知道...」

「你人在巴黎，是要怎回來紐約吃飯？」

「Hey，你知道我...」

「夠了！！！！」

『嘟————』

Fuck....

因為太生氣，彼得不自覺的使用了蜘蛛力量，然後他買沒多久的手機就這樣應聲碎裂。

既然這樣就樂得清閒了吧？彼得心想。但同時又對韋德失約的事感到有點不爽，不對，是超級不爽！翻攪著的怒火讓他工作也做不下去，看看桌面時鐘，18點25...現在才取消那間三個月前預約好的餐廳估計會很麻煩...？還是跟安娜去好了？當成是感謝她平常辛勞的照顧自己的謝禮？這樣想的同時，他按了內線電話給她，但響了良久都沒有接聽。

『歡迎致電帕克企業，我們的營業時間為......』

『啪』

Fuck...安娜不是工作狂嗎？為什麼6點多她就不聽電話！！平常我去巡邏時她都還在公司，為什麼！？

好吧，只好放棄這個很難預約的餐廳，再去研究室待一晚？可是這家餐廳很難預約，真的很想去吃...

衡量過後，彼得帕克還是決定出發去吃飯，至於飯伴......他突然想起上次酒會有一位女仕是個新的企業家，當晚倆人相談甚歡，反正也是真的要吃飯倒不如順便看有沒有合作機會吧？

這樣想的彼得帕克嘗試了打電話給她，他抱著也許會失敗的感覺約她，沒想到對方也剛好有空，也提到可以聊一些商業合作的機會，就約好見面了。

彼得當然盡了紳士的義務去接這位女仕，倆人在飯局中很愉快的聊了大半晚，餐點也一如彼得所料非常好吃，但他想到本來坐在他對面的人應該是那個臭爛雇傭兵的時候又一肚子火...眼利的女仕看到他有點心事，就笑著的灌了他幾杯。

「帕克先生，跟女仕吃飯還發呆，你頗大膽喔～」

「哈...抱歉羅絲小姐，這幾天有點忙太累了」

「哼哼～看來不是呢，你的表情不是這樣說」「是這個吧」羅絲小姐舉起雙手作了個食指彎曲一個手勢，彼得立刻就漲紅了臉。

「羅，羅絲小姐」彼得有點害羞的反應，讓羅絲小姐更開懷的大笑起來，她的笑聲大得有點讓旁邊幾桌的人瞪著她了，但她還自得其樂的再繼續倒著酒乾掉。

在(羅絲小姐)喝了一整瓶香檳，加上一堆不同的酒後才結束今晚的飯局。

「跟你說，要是我們這樣子走出餐廳的話，明天就會見報了」羅絲小姐意味深長的對著彼得淺笑著說，雖然她喝了很多酒但思路還是相當清晰的，她話裡有些別的意思，彼得也注意到了，他同時想到要不借此來測試一下韋德威爾遜那臭傢伙...

「管他呢，送我公司的潛在商業伙伴回家也是正事吧？」邊這樣說著的彼得，更特意將手摟到羅絲小姐的纖腰上，

「哈哈，很好，帕克先生，我覺得我們很合喔～那麻煩你送我回去吧」他們倆人就這樣並肩的走出餐廳。不出所料的在餐廳門口就被追拍了很多張照片，他倆也是笑著從正門取車後就像沒事發生似的開車回去。

翌日報紙經濟版上，全都是這個新聞...想當然，彼得一進公司門口就被安娜抓住再教訓了一個小時。

在被安娜強力地唸著的時候，彼得發著呆的想到韋德看到這新聞不知會怎樣，他非常期待等會這傢伙會吃醋的打來興師問罪，更忍不住竊笑了一下，誰叫他出去那麼久？只是他的如意算盤沒被打響，韋德今天完全沒有聯絡他，而彼得也因為年底的會議及餐會弄得忙翻以致完全忘了這件事。

直到12月24日，忙完了大部份事情(最重要是安娜開始放大假！)他終於可以有點空閒時間。

不對，總有些東西不對勁。

呃...！為什麼自從上次爽約後那傢伙就不見了？！！

安靜的坐在辦公桌前的彼得在簽完早上的一堆文件時突然想起這件事。

同時也醒起這隻平時像膠帶一樣黏著自己的傢伙整整消失了半個月以上？！這種事從認識他以前來也沒發生過！雖然臭雇傭兵間中也會消失個兩三天，但今次這不尋常的音訊全無絕對是前代未聞......想到這的彼得帕克也開始有點擔心他，只因韋德雖然是個不死身，但...這也不代表他的復原能力是100%的，若他的癌細胞沒再運作就很可能會掛掉了。

Fuck...  
為什麼沒好好想起他，是因為太習慣他在自己身邊團團轉，老是覺得他很煩嗎？

現在可好了。韋德不見了，要怎麼辦才好？彼得看了看手機，也沒那傢伙傳的煩人簡訊，只好打電話給他看看了。

韋德的來電音樂是播他最喜歡的WHAM!，雖然彼得也隨著跟他一起久了而變得很喜歡，但當他聽了15分鐘同一首歌的時候，多喜歡也覺得會煩躁。

為什麼不接電話？韋德死去那了？

彼得將電話放著讓他放音樂，邊思考到底要怎才能找到他，而當他回撥了一小時之後他終於放棄，只好整理一下桌子上的東西就殺去韋德家找人。

——————————

在公事包的深處找出韋德一開始交往時就交給他的合鍵，彼得用它打開了韋德家門。

奇怪，房子好像很久沒人的感覺？這裡安靜得只剩下電冰箱運作的電子聲，他鞋子也沒脫的進了最常在那活動的臥室...同樣沒看到人。

這時他再度撥了他的手機。

韋德出差工作用的那台，今次同樣沒人接聽，還直接接駁到他的秘書台。

『晚上好，請問是誰找威爾遜先生？』無機質的機械女聲這樣問。

「呃...算了...不...請幫我留言，彼得、彼得帕克找他，幫我留言問他在哪」

『請稍候。』

『彼得帕克先生，威爾遜先生有一個口訊給你』

「嗯？？喔...幫我播放吧」

『寶貝？你很想我對吧？不用害羞，你會打這號碼就代表是了，我還在巴黎！你知道嗎？那些人煩死了，害我不小心錯手幹掉了幾個，我知道你不會因此氣到不讓我爬在你身上的。Oh！對了！那天我們在談心時那個傢伙真的沒死，你掛線後他就當場自爆了，還好我反應快，不然我就變成肉醬不能留言給你！但那傢伙還是害我的手斷掉！賤人！我想你現在臉上一定是很不肖的表情，但我喜歡，超級無敵想你的小翹臀，每晚想著你的小翹臀跟喘息聲打手槍真的很棒！你也不要因為太想我而打太多手槍，別忘了我們聖誕約好了在你家煮飯飯！浪漫的燭光晚餐！我一定會趕上的！好了！我又得去忙了，kiss kiss chuchuchuchuchu.......』

聽著他講話那煩躁的聲音，彼得又快要捏爆他的手機，還好他已經準備了一台3310是專門讓自己打給韋德時使用的！

但重點來了，到底是何時約好跟他吃什麼鬼浪漫晚餐的？還在自己家？為什麼對此事全無記憶？好吧，再想也沒用，既然韋德說是在自己家，還是趕快回去看看好了！

離開了韋德家取車的彼得想到總不能空手回去，他還是得買點什麼吃的跟禮物吧？就這樣他趕快開車衝到快關門的商場，在關店前買了韋德很想要的新一代馬力歐跟這陣子出的幾款藍光電影，再加上一些零食啤酒就趕回家。開車回去時他想起剛才韋德的留言...雖然非常極度白痴，但也讓他臉紅耳赤了起來，開著車的他心情愉快得哼起WHAM!的歌來...

沒多久他就從商場開到家裡了，好幾天都泡在實驗室的他連洗澡睡覺也在公司沒有回來過，拿著一大袋東西到家門前，看到家裡意外地漆黑一片，他想到韋德可能又失約了！眉頭一鎖的他還是先找出鎖匙開門...

嘆了一口氣後，彼得側著身推開大門順便開了燈

轉過身就看到他的雇傭兵男朋友=韋德威爾遜

全裸的橫臥在客廳的地毯，手托著頭，而頭上則戴了聖誕老人的帽子，在身上綁了紅色的絲帶，而下身那雄偉的地方上面則噴滿了白色泡沫(那大慨是鮮奶油吧？)將自己包裝成禮物一樣...整個身體彊硬的躺在那看著被嚇到差點將東西丟到地上的彼得帕克。

「What the fu....」

「Hi,my spidey！❤️❤️❤️❤️」

彼得看到他這樣嚇呆了數秒，但之後還是忍不住大笑起來，抱著那些禮物笑了數分鐘後，他才放下手上那些東西走到韋德面前。

「你不要說，你想將自己送給我，韋德威爾遜！」笑到差不多的彼得看到他像那些猛男年曆的樣子，又快忍不住想再笑出來，他蹲下到韋德面前，輕輕的拉了拉他身上閃亮亮的紅色絲帶，邊心想這真的很蠢，但確實也很有這傢伙的風格！

「在下正是如此想，我的spidey果然厲害！不用說就知道我想將自己打包送給你！」臉上掛著那個久違的賤笑，讓彼得感到一陣窩心，好吧，只好承認自己其實也很喜歡這份禮物吧！

「白痴...」看著這一臉賤樣的韋德，彼得已經忘了先前的擔心及生氣，他不禁抿嘴輕笑一下。

「所以，我可以不用等到拆禮物日就可以先拆開今年的禮物？」彼得用手指撫上韋德的身體，指尖在他破爛的肌膚上游走，緩緩的移動到他結實的腹部那緊綁他的絲帶結上。

「當然！我就躺在這給你隨時享用了！」

聽到他這樣說就再度站起來的彼得伸手鬆開了自己頸上的領帶

「享用是吧？」

由上而下用了帶著情慾眼神的他俯視著還是禮物狀態的韋德，同時一件一件的扯開礙事的西裝。不過他卻故意沒脫掉鞋子跟西褲，就這樣用鞋子踩上了死盯著他性感舉動而呆掉的韋德。

「那，首先幫我脫掉鞋子。」  
極具挑逗的聲音讓韋德立即從躺著的位置伸手到彼得鞋上正要幫他解開時，彼得卻特意讓他停下。

「你記得我們之前約好的飯局嗎？希望你沒忘」

「當然！我在巴黎！任務弄得我沒辦法回來！」

「很好，想必你也記得你自己說的，如果失約要聽我的話一整天，當奴隸也在所不惜的，對吧」

想不到彼得對他平常煩著他時所說的話都記住，但是他倒也真的忘了這件事，不知是喝多了講的還是死太多次讓記憶不完整。

「嗯哼，你都忘了跟男友說的話了嗎？」彼得看到他有點猶疑就輕蔑的再質問，其實他也只是想看韋德苦惱的樣子取樂罷了。

實際上韋德有沒有說這個一點也不重要，反正無論怎樣他也會聽自己說的。

「雖然你忘了，但我可沒忘，今晚你就要滿足我所求」韋德看著那色情滿點的臉說著這個，下半身也不能控制地硬了起來讓體溫上升而這就使噴在那邊的鮮奶油開始溶化起來...

「Oh...你的身體很不聽話呢，誰準你硬起來了？」緊盯著韋德下半身的變化，彼得輕蔑的說著，不過隨即就俯身壓下去開始舔那些正在溶化的鮮奶油，期間還用著他那挑逗的眼神看著韋德。

直至鮮奶油被舔得差不多，韋德挺立的東西就隱約的暴露出來......那上面更綁上另一條絲帶。

「這代表禮物有兩件嘛，韋德？」

粗暴地擦掉沾在嘴邊的鮮奶油，彼得再用舌尖玩弄在韋德的挺立上面那條禮物絲帶，舌尖源著絲帶綁住的位置舔弄著，直至綁著小蝴蝶結的傘狀位置...

但此時，彼得卻沒再舔上去，而是慢慢退開再坐起來看向韋德。

「想想也是不好，聖誕禮物還是應該在26號才拆的...」他若有所思的思考一下之後，再微笑著看向韋德...

「而且我還很喜歡綁好的禮物」  
「你就保持住這個狀態吧，待我想拆的時候再回來拆囉～」

「不...！spidey....！我...」

沒理會韋德的呼叫，彼得逕自站起來拿著他剛買的那一大袋東西回房間， 只遺下那個全裸的韋德躺在地毯上當一件待拆禮物。

END.

 

小後續1

「彼~~~得~~~帕~~~克~~~~！！」

「嗄？」「是韋德喔？幹嗎？你的臉怎黑成這樣？」

「你！」  
「為什麼！跟！這個！女的！單獨約會！！！」  
韋德氣衝衝的進了彼得的辦公室，手上拿著報紙很用力的走到彼得桌前，指著已經好一陣前子彼得跟羅絲小姐在餐廳前被追拍到的相片。

「嗯嗯，就如你看到的，約會吃飯喔❤️」終於等到吃醋韋德來興師問罪。這讓他心情突然大好，看到他吃醋的臉就覺得他很可愛~

小後續2

「彼...彼得，我不對...我失約...讓我上廁所好不好？」

「不好，你是我的禮物，而我還不想讓你動」

「彼得...拜託？」

「......你用這個眼神也沒用」

雖然嘴上如是說但過了5分鐘之後彼得還是放了他上廁所，而當然韋德也沒乖乖的躺回去當靜態禮物，而是偷偷爬進彼得房間讓將禮物直接放到他體內。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一出寫斜線刊的兩人的文,很喜歡他們兩位,但原作已經太棒了  
> 完全沒有什麼空間可以寫WWWW


End file.
